Accords Kiss
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Como dice el titulo se traba de la escena del beso Malec en el salón de los Acuerdos que todos conocemos y amamos, pero desde el punto de vista de Malec.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son mios, pertenece a Cassandra Clare. La historia original es de NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco**

* * *

ACCORDS KISS (MALEC POV)

Como dice el titulo se traba de la escena del beso Malec en el salón de los Acuerdos que todos conocemos y amamos, pero desde el punto de vista de Malec.

"¡Magnus!"

El brujo se arremolinó alrededor al escuchar su nombre, sus ojos de gato abiertos por la sorpresa. No esperaba oír que lo llamaban otra cosa ademas de 'brujo', o 'Submundo' o, peor, en ese lugar. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz, que no sólo llamó por su nombre, sino que sin menosprecio o desprecio.

En lugar de eso, había entusiasmo en ella y era amorosa, como si el chico no fuera un cazador de sombras.

Magnus sólo se mostró sorprendido por una fracción de segundo y luego, cuando se volvió a mirar al Nephilim, sus facciones fueron instruidos para mostrar indiferencia.

"Yo pense que la Clave te reprendería si corrias en sus salas..." dijo Magnus en lugar de un saludo, y Alec sintió que su corazón se enfríaba con la indiferencia de su voz.

Incluso cuando no se conocían, jamas le habia hablado con tanta frialdad. Se mordió el labio, dejando caer su cabeza para ocultar el dolor en sus ojos, pero el brujo se dio cuenta.

"Alexander...", susurró, y su voz era cálida de nuevo, con la forma en que dijo su nombre, casi intima. "Tus padres están aquí...", añadió haciéndole entender.

El niño se animó de inmediato con sus ojos azules brillando. "Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo...", dijo, sin molestarse en susurrar.

 _"Alec._ " Magnus advirtió, manteniendo su propia voz baja. "La gente está escuchando."

"No me importa." El cazador de sombras dijo desafiante, y luego añadió, dejando caer sus ojos que lucian ansiosos, "Quiero que seas mi pareja ..." Magnus se quedó inmóvil en silencio con una sonrisa formándose en su cara, porque eso es todo lo que quería escuchar acerca de la runa alianza.

Al no ver su rostro, Alec añadió:

"Si quieres, por supuesto... supongo que, siendo el Gran Brujo vas a querer a alguien más fuerte que yo ..." Su cabello negro estaba ocultando sus ojos y el rubor se extendio a sus pálidas mejillas mientras lo veia jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa con ansiedad, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

"Alexander ..." dijo de nuevo, y había tanto amor y ternura en su voz que Alec levantó la vista sonrojándose aún más, con los ojos un poco más anchos, al ver la dulce sonrisa de Magnus. "No hay _nadie_ que me gustaría más."

La sonrisa del niño era radiante. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Y tus padres?"

"No me importa." Dijo de nuevo, y no había ninguna duda en su voz. "A pesar de que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, yo preferiría no luchar pero si estas, quiero pelear contigo. Para poder protegerte."

Él rió. "No necesito protección Alexander."

"Lo sé ..." se sonrojó, "Pero esto es lo que se me da bien. Proteger a la gente que a- ..." se mordió el labio dandose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Magnus lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que apresuradamente modifico, sonrojándose.

"¡De todas formas!" Dijo, y luego añadió en voz baja, "¿Quieres pelear conmigo o no?"

 _"¿Qué iba a decir?"_ Magnus estaba pensando, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión, extrañando las últimas palabras de Alec. Cuando vio al chico mirándolo esperando una respuesta se recuperó y dijo, "¿Qué?"

Alec se sonrojó más.

"¿Deberíamos…?" Hizo un gesto con su estela para transmitir lo que quería decir.

Magnus sonrió de nuevo, con su sonrisa marca comercial de gato de Cheshire, y ofreciendo su mano, dijo en voz baja, para que sólo Alec lo oyera.

"Sé mi invitado cariño."

Alec tomó su mano con la suya temblando nervioso. El brujo apretó sus dedos suavemente, calmandolo, y susurró de modo tranquilizador.

"Adelante..."

"Esto puede picar un poco..." El Nephilim susurró mirando hacia él y Magnus asintió. Alec empezó a dibujar la runa cuidadosamente, conteniendo la respiración, con un pulso firme.

Una vez que hubo terminado dejó ir a Magnus y el hombre mayor examinó su mano a la luz, sonriendo. "Me encanta. Tu turno". El cazador de sombras le entregó su estela e igualmente con cuidado, Magnus dibujo en el la otra mitad de la runa.

"Eso es entonces..." murmuró Alec, de repente sonando nerviosa de nuevo.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Magnus, notando el cambio en su estado de ánimo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dudas?"

El Nephilim sacudió la cabeza con vigor.

"¡No! Nunca ... Es sólo que ..." se detuvo, pero luego lo miro a los ojos y sacando coraje dijo." Te hice una promesa. Pero hay una buena probabilidad de que terminemos muertos hoy y hay algo que **necesito** hacer en primer lugar."

Magnus lo miraba sin entender de lo que estaba hablando, pero con el ceño fruncido ante la idea de que le pasara algo a el. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, Alec dio un paso decisivo hacia el, y puso su mano en el hombro acercándolo a el y besándolo.

Magnus se congeló en sorpresa por segunda vez en el día de hoy, no podía siquiera imaginar que algo así podría suceder, darle un beso con todo el mundo mirando. Sin embargo fue solo la vacilación del momento, entonces él lo envolvió su cintura con sus brazos acercándolo más y devolviéndole el beso, transmitiendo en ese beso todo lo que quería decir al Nephilim que le había robado de manera inesperada su corazón.

Podía sentir que la mirada de todo el mundo se quedaba en ellos, pero no era capaz de separarse. En su lugar, decidió que se aseguraría de que Alec no lamentaría su decisión. Cuando se alejaban el uno del otro, Magnus lo miró, sosteniendo su mirada y le susurro solo para que el lo escuchara. "¿Estás bien?"

Alec lo miró con sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, respiración irregular, y respondió, sonriendo. "Sí. Mucho mejor."

Magnus sonrió. "¿Sin arrepentimientos?"

"No, y me encantaría volver a hacerlo, pero creo que mis padres pueden tener un ataque al corazón si lo hago ... Están mirando, ¿verdad?"

Magnus echó una mirada detrás de Alec, y, efectivamente, vio a los Lightwood mirarlos sorprendidos y sin palabras. Si no fuera por Alec, se habría reído de sus expresiones. Sin embargo, él estaba preocupado, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas para su cazador de sombras más tarde.

"Lo estan...", respondió él, tomando su mano y apretándola. El secreto ya estaba afuera de todos modos. "Voy a estar ahí siempre que me necesites...", susurró. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Alec asintió, sonriendo con gratitud hacia él. "Lo se. Gracias..."

"En cualquier momento cariño. Ahora, ¿Tendremos que salir de este lugar?" Se inclinó un poco más cerca, susurrando en su oído, sonriendo al sentir a Alec estremecerse cuando su aliento acarició el cuello del chico. "Estoy **_muriendo_** por besarte de nuevo."

"Vamos." El Nephilim se recuperó y sonrió también, arrastrándolo lejos con su corazón agitándose en el pecho.


End file.
